Bread and Butter
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Sequel to my fic "The Cowboy and the Vixen". Vigilante and Vixen have a little chat the Morning After. Short and sweet. Vigilante/Vixen. One-shot.


Mari was used to waking up to the sound of an alarm or the noisy clang of a dumpster being emptied in the alley behind her condo but this particular morning was different. When she rolled her head to the side, deep guitar strumming and soft lyrics drifted in from her open bedroom door.

_"She tastes like midnight_

_She tastes like wine_

_She tastes like midnight_

_She tastes like wine_

_Gonna run my fingers_

_Oh, down your spine_

_Just like a bad dream_

_Stay on my mind…"_

Confused, Mari started to sit up in her comfy king-sized bed only to realize she was naked. It took her a moment to remember the previous night's events: John's worried eyes, the seedy bar downtown, Greg's lopsided grin, shots of tequila, one hell of a bar fight, and one hell of a romp in the sack. Mari should have felt worried about pushing their relationship to the next level but instead she found herself grinning as she spotted the cowboy's brown boots at the foot of her bed. Hell, she couldn't help herself. Last night had been fun. _Extremely_ fun. She hadn't experienced the simple act in so long that it even clouded her judgment.

Yawning, Mari slid out of bed and scooped up Greg's black button up shirt, shimmying into a pair of underwear as she began to smell the aroma of bacon wafting in from the kitchen. When she walked in, she had to stand there and smile. Greg stood at the stove in just a pair of black boxers, tapping a bare foot to the sound of Hugo's "Bread & Butter". He'd apparently figured out how to work her CD player in the den.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't fry bacon shirtless," Mari said in a casual voice, walking over to him. Greg shrugged, dark eyes watching carefully to know when to flip the pancakes over.

"I reckon I'll be alright."

Mari shook her head and got on her tiptoes, pressing a lingering kiss against his lips. And oh, could this cowboy kiss. She found herself getting lost in it until Greg chuckled and pulled away.

"Keep it up and I'll burn the breakfast."

"God bless a man that cooks," she mused, heading towards the fridge to find something to drink in the meantime.

"Well, I figured it was the least I could do since last night was so…_memorable_." His eyes twinkled wickedly as he cast a glance at her over his shoulder. Mari flashed him a surreptitious smirk.

"You can say that again."

Greg flipped the final pancake and handed her the plate after placing a couple slices of bacon on it. She thanked him and carried a pitcher of orange juice over to the kitchen table, taking a seat and starting to dig in. Greg made himself a plate and sat across from her. They ate their breakfast in a brief comfortable silence before he broke it.

"I don't suppose this would be a good time to actually talk about what happened last night?"

Mari shook her head. "It's as good a time as any. What's on your mind, cowboy?"

He set his fork aside, regarding her with a serious expression. "I ain't the kind for the hit-it-and-quit-it. True, we'd both been drinking but I just wanted to say last night meant something to me. Maybe that makes me old-fashioned but it's the honest to God truth. I like you, Mari. I needed to get that out in the open."

She watched him with a calm look for a moment before relaxing into a smile. "You know me better than that, Greg. I wouldn't have started anything if I hadn't intended on following through with it."

Greg started to speak but she held up a hand, quieting him. "And I know I just broke up with John and that makes it seem like you're the rebound guy but you're not. You were my friend first and probably the closest one I've had in a while. I may need time to straighten things out with John but trust me when I say I'm all yours."

The smile that stretched across his lips was brilliant. "Glad to hear it, darlin'."

With that, Mari stood and took the dishes to the sink. "And now if you don't mind, I'd like seconds on breakfast."

"Well, I can whip up some eggs if you—" She cut him off with a steamy kiss, russet eyes sparkling when she drew back enough to give him a sly grin.

"Wrong kind of breakfast, cowboy."

Greg cleared his throat, giving her a mock-bow. "Far be it from me to refuse a lady's request."

Mari laughed, slinking off to the bedroom. "You coming?"

"Damn right I am."

_"Gonna spread you like butter_

_Gimme all my bread_

_Don't want no other girl in my bed."_

FIN

**A/N**: Honestly, this came out of nowhere. I heard Hugo's "Bread & Butter", this idea sort of came from it. The funny part is that the song is used in the promo for ABC's Castle, starring Nathan Fillion aka Vigilante. Once again, I think Nathan Fillion and Gina Torres (Vixen)'s chemistry was so great that this sequel sort of appeared. Make sure to read and review. I like this little crack pairing and I hope you do too.

Kyoko


End file.
